


What a Spentacle

by elimymoons



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Consentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Tentacles, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: A fandom stocking gift for our dearest Sineala <3





	What a Spentacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One and Every Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516250) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> The alternate title for this work was "This Sucks", both because it sucks and because it's a worthy tentacle pun lmfaooo  
> Sine I hope you like it ;-; I'm still not happy with it, but I had to post it otherwise I was going to spend another week on it and I just wanted to give you your damn gift lmao please accept this offering to the tentacle gods in your name amen


End file.
